someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Esther
(TI) (NVBII) (NVBIII) |refid = (TI) (NVBII) (NVBIII) |dialogue = aaEsther.txt (TI) aaEstherNVBII.txt (NVBII) aaNVB3Esther.txt (NVBIII) }} Biography The Inheritance Esther makes her first appearance alongside Zeke after sending the Courier a message about asking for some of their wealth to create an "orphanage" for children who have nowhere to go. Upon meeting her, the Courier has several options, they can either refuse to give Esther the donation and will insult her in process, or can give her 10,000 caps to create the "orphanage" or can even give her double the amount for good karma. After a few weeks the Courier can visit the orphanage and discovers that it is actually a resort for slave trading children. Esther admits this to The Courier and what happens to her next depends on the players actions. The Courier can offer to work with Esther and she will cut him in on the profits, demand their money back from Esther which she will reluctantly give back, demand to know where the children are in exchange for letting Esther go free, or can simply kill Esther in retribution for her crimes. New Vegas Bounties II & The Inheritance Epilogue Esther appears in the epilogue of [[New Vegas Bounties II (Article)|''New Vegas Bounties II]] and ''[[The Inheritance (Article)|'The Inheritance']] if she was let go free in exchange for the children's location. She was caught by the NCR who also killed Zeke in the process. Once imprisonied Esther told the NCR should would betray Caesar's Legion and turn informant only if they enlisted The Courier, The Courier has a choice to work with her or kill her and fail the entire epilogue quest. But if the player agrees to her terms, she feeds the information to the NCR agent Whickham and he gives The Courier assignments based on the information. Wickham makes a promise to The Courier that should he see the ops to the finish he'll let him have Esther. After The Courier completes the final op, and returns to Wickham's office, Whickham will tell him them that he made a deal with Esther and let her go early without informing The Courier of her location as previously promised, after she gave up an an important tip. New Vegas Bounties III Esther can appear in [[New Vegas Bounties III (Article)|''New Vegas Bounties III]] if she was let go free in exchange for the children's location in The Inheritance and wasn't killed in the Epilogue of [[New Vegas Bounties II (Article)|New Vegas Bounties II]]' 'and 'The Inheritance. She left the Mojave and eventually settled down in the Deep Creek Mountains in Utah, close to Frosthill and married a man named Jackson, who also impregnated her. The Courier comes across Esther during the quest The Long Arm, where Brookshire gives The Courier the task of taking out Jackson, when the The Courier enters their home, they are immediately confronted by Esther who panics upon seeing the Courier. She pleads with The Courier for mercy, while she admits that she committed a series of malpractice atrocities, she cannot die as a pregnant lady, her fate is left to decide by the Courier at this point, which will also affect the ending of New Vegas Bounties III: They can either simply kill her and finally extract revenge and justice, which will result in them losing karma due to her pregnancy, and Jackson will immediately turn hostile forcing the Courier to kill him, if this is done, the Courier will regularly have a posse of bounty hunters targeting them for killing a pregnant woman. The Courier can choose to let Esther live, and can even force her to give up her money in the process. If the Courier decides not to kill Esther but also wishes to not show her any mercy, they can decide to murder Jackson and complete their job from Brookshire, which will lead to Esther having to raise her child on her own and make her life exceptionally more difficult for her. Notes *Esther's ''New Vegas Bounties III '''dialogue remains unvoiced. *Esther speaks with an English accent, indicating that she may have a British heritage. Appearances Esther appears in ''The Inheritance, New Vegas Bounties II and New Vegas Bounties III Below is a list containing all the contents of mentioning and references to Esther. Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:The Inheritance characters Category:New Vegas Bounties II characters Category:New Vegas Bounties III characters Category:Slavers